Les princesses surnaturelles
by Kazumi Nakaru
Summary: Tomoyo et Miwa sont princesses d'un royaume venant d'une autre dimension,elles et leurs couzine Sakura sont envoyés sur terre pour être protégées. Shaolan,Hatsu et Eriol sont princes d'un royaume voisin au leur et sont envoyés sur terre pour les protege
1. Chapter 1 : La rentrée

Sakura:Tomoyo!Miwa! Attendez moi!

Miwa:Sa-chan!Tu vas bien?

Sakura:Oui Mi-chan

Tomoyo:Sa-chan tu es toujours aussi belle!

Miwa (contrarié):Et moi je suis moche?

Tomoyo:Mais non soeurette!Tu es magnifique!

Saku:Si on allait en cours pour éviter d'être en retard le premier jour!

Les jeunes filles faisaient la même ,Tomoyo et Miwa étaient de belles jeunes -chan,comme la prénommait Miwa et Tomoyo,avait des cheveux bruns allant jusqu'au épaules et des yeux verts ressemblant à deux é avait des cheveux violet foncé longs jusqu'au rein et de beaux yeux améthystes et Miwa ressemblant trait pour trait à sa soeur jumelle Tomoyo avaient les cheveux plus long que sa soeur les siens allant jusqu'au bas des fesses,elle avait les même yeux que sa soeur un tout petit peu plus savait les reconnaitre grâce à leurs cheveux et à autre chose aussi mais très peu de personnes y arrivait.

Saku:Regardez on est dans la même classe!

Tomoyo et Miwa:C'est vrai?C'est trop cool!

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire Tomoyo et Miwa terminaient souvent les phrases de l'autre ou elles parlaient en même temps.

Tomoyo:On y va?

Trois belles filles marchant côte à côte sa ne passait pas inaperçu!Miwa sentait les regards que les garçons posaient sur elle,sa soeur et sa leur renvoya des regards noirs.

Miwa (à voix basse):Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veulent à la fin!

Saku (à vois basse aussi):Miwa il regarde ta poitrine!

Miwa ( pareil):Non mais j'y crois pas quelle bande de pervers.

Tomoyo (les imitants):Non mais je les comprends y'a de quoi regarder!

Miwa ( toujours à voix basse):Ti-chan tu es vraiment exaspérante!

Des garçons s'approchèrent d'elles.

Garçon:Salut les filles vous êtes célibataires?

Miwa:On se connait?

Garçon 2: Non mais on pourrait faire connaissance.

Le garçon s'approcha dangereusement de Miwa.

Miwa:C'est à cause des garçons comme toi qu'on est célibataires.

Garçon 2:Tu es rebelle!J'aime ça!

Miwa:Venez les filles on se barre.

Les filles s'éloignèrent laissant les deux mecs sur le cul.

Sakura:T'as vu comment t'a rembarrer le mec!

Miwa:Non mais il avait un de ses culots

Elles arrivèrent devant la salle de filles entrèrent et virent qu'il n'y avait personne à part trois garç s'installèrent au fond,Sakura à côté de Tomoyo dans la rangée du milieu et Miwa dans la rangée près de la fenê des trois garçon se leva et parla à Miwa.

???:Je peux m'assoir à côté de toi.

Voyant le regard de Miwa,il continua.

???:Mes potes se sont mis l'un à côté de l'autre je me disai que je pouvais m'assoir à côté de toi vu que toi aussi tes amies son l'une à côté de l'autre.

Miwa:Je n'ai pas écrit mon nom sur cette table tu peux t'assoir.

??? m'apelle Hatsu Li,et les deux mecs là-bas sont mes cousins.

Miwa:Je suis Miwa Daidouji et parmis mes amies il y a ma soeur jumelle et ma cousine.

Hatsu (pensée):Cette fille a des pouvoirs,je sens son aura,mais je ne peux pas me risquer de lui vais la surveillée de près et sa ne me déplait pas car elle est très agréable à regarder.

A la fin des cours Miwa,Sakura et Tomoyo décidèrent de passer par le ce passait tranquillement quand un homme encapuchonné vint à leur rencontre.

???:Miwa!Tomoyo!Sakura!Comme ça fait plaisir de vous toujours pas décidé de faire un decendant avec moi?

Miwa:Non mais sava pas la tête!Je suis beaucoup trop bien pour toi,Jun

Jun:D'accord,tu sais bien se qu'il va se passer maintenant n'est-ce pas?

Miwa se mit en position d'attaque ainsi que Sakura et habits changèrent,Miwa portait maintenant une robe blanche assez courte bavec un diadème,Tomoyo et Sakura avait une jupe longue avec un topà courte manche les leurs étaient respectivement bleue et verte,Tomoyo portait aussi un diadè lança une boule de la contra avec un filet d' ainsi de suite,jusqu'à ce que Jun lança une attaque plus filles furent encerclées dans un tourbillin de feu.

Sakura:Miwa fait quelque chose!

Miwa:Tomoyo essaye de le faire lacher grâce à ta télékinésie.

Tomoyo:OK je vais essayer.

Tomoyo se concentra et quelque minutes après le tourbillon se ,Tomoyo et Sakura furent libérées et Miwa porta le coup de grâce à son "fiancé".

Miwa:Eau!Glace!Attaquer le!

Une puissante attaque d'eau et de glace combinnée touchèrent Jun en plein fouet.

Jun:Je reviendrai ma petite princesse et à ce moment-là tu sera à moi!

Il s'approcha et embrassa -ci lui cracha à la figure.

Miwa:Sache Jun que je n'appartient à personne et surtout pas à toi.

Les filles se détransformèrent et s'en allèrent.

Miwa:Plus pervers que lui sa exciste pas.

Sakura:Pourquoi tu ne l'épouse pas?Il doit être mignon.

Miwa:Si tu le veut je te le laisse,j'en veux pas.

Les filles étaient arrivées devant chez elles,Tomoyo et Miwa entrèrent tandis que Sakura rentra dans une maison un peu plus ,qui les avait suivit avait vu tout le combat.

Hatsu (pensé):Alors ce Jun est le fiancé de Miwa mais celle-ci n'a pas l'air de l'apprécié.Et Miwa serait-elle une des princesse que nous recherchons?Mais si Miwa est une des princesse alors Tomoyo est l'autre puisqu'elles sont vais en parler avec Shao et Eriol eux sauront quoi dirent.

Hatsu rentra chez lui plein de questions.


	2. Chapter 2 : La révélation

Hatsu: Hey les mecs j'ai retrouvé les princesses.

Shao: C'est cool...hein QUOI?

Hatsu: J'ai dit que j'avais retrouvé les princesses.

Eriol: Bon ba alors c'est qui?

Hatsu: Vous n'allez pas me croire mais c'est Miwa et Tomoyo Daidouji.

Shao: Les filles de notre classe?

Hatsu: Exactement

Eriol: Comment as tu su?

Hatsu: J'avais suivie Miwa car j'avais sentit qu'elle avait des pouvoirs. Elles se sont rendus dans le parc et là un type encapuchonné les attaqua et d'après ce que j'ai compris c'est le fiancé de Miwa et avant qu'il parte il a dit à Miwa "princesse". Et par déduction j'ai compris que Tomoyo était la seconde princesse puisqu'elles sont soeurs jumelles.

Eriol: Ouai c'est probable mais ce n'est pas sûr à 100%,mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elles ont des pouvoirs. Vous savez ce que ca veut dire.

Shao, Eriol et Hatsu: ENQUETE.

Shao: Bon ba moi je vais me coucher bonne nuit.

Eriol et Hatsu: Bonne nuit

Ils partirent se coucher eux aussi. Allons du côté des princesses.

Miwa: C'est bizarre durant tout le combat j'ai sentie une présence nous fixé tu crois que quelqu'un nous as vu?

Tomoyo: Si cette personne nous as vous c'est qu'elle est déjà au courant pour les pouvoirs. Et nous sachons très bien toi et moi que personnes sur Terre n'est censée avoir des pouvoirs.

Miwa: Mais je te jure Tiny que j'ai sentie une présence masculine.

Tomoyo: Attend masculine?

Miwa: Oui masculine.

Tomoyo: Nous verrons ça avec Sakura demain mais nous nous pouvons pas risquer de nous faire démasquer aussi non nous serons en danger et ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes venus sur Terre. Allons nous coucher.

Miwa: D'accord.

Le lendemain du côté des Li.

Hatsu: Hey les mecs comment on va faire pour les princesses?

Eriol: Je ne sais pas mais il faut les aborder c'est sûr...

Shao: Elles arrivent.

Hatsu (à Miwa):Salut Miwa sa vas?

Miwa: Ah Hatsu oui et ...

Miwa se tut et regarda Hatsu plus précisément. Puis en accorde avec sa soeur et sa cousine elle s'en allèrent.

Miwa: C'est lui qui nous as vu hier soir, j'en suis sûr

Tomoyo: Ne prend pas de conclusion trop attive si ça se trouve ce n'est pas lui

Miwa: Tomoyo j'en suis sûre c'est lui

Sakura: Ok et si c'est lui que va-t-on faire?

Tomoyo: Je pense que si c'est lui, il a du le dire à ses cousins, donc je pense qu'il vont nous aborder pour en parler.

Miwa: Oui et après qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire? Trois filles avec des pouvoirs surnaturelles c'est pas communs enfin sur Terre. On va attendre. Retournons-les voir.

Du côté des garçons.

Hatsu: Je vous l'avais bien dit ce sont elles les...

Miwa: Les quoi?

Shao: Rien rien rien.

Sakura: Vraiment?

Eriol: Oui nous ne vous soupçonnons pas d'être des princesses c'est vraimment débile.

Shao et Hatsu: ERIOL

Eriol: Oups boulette.

Miwa (froide):Mêlez vous de vos affaires et oubliez cette histoire de princesse.

Hatsu: Mais ce sont nos affaires!

Miwa : Pourquoi?

Hatsu : Nous aussi nous ne venons pas de la Terre, mais d'un royaume voisin au votre.

Miwa, Tomoyo et Sakura se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire sous les regards étonnés des trois garçons. Elles retrouvèrent leur sérieux puis dirent d'une même voix.

Miwa, Tomoyo et Sakura: Donnez nous une preuve!

Shao: D'accord mais d'abord on doit aller dans un autre endroit.

Les filles et les garçons allèrent dans un endroit reculé du lycée.

Miwa (impatiente):Alors?

Hatsu: Regardez.

Il fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main. Miwa paniqua et se transforma.

Miwa: Jun mais...comment se peut-il...

Hatsu: Jun?

Miwa ne le laissa pas continuer et l'attaqua.

Tomoyo: Arrête Miwa!

Miwa: Quoi?

Sakura: Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas Jun

Miwa: Qui te dit que ce n'est pas lui?

Tomoyo: Il ne serait pas assez bête pour ce montré comme ça devant toi! S'il reste avec sa capuche sur sa tête s'est pour ne pas se faire voir.

Miwa se détransformat.

Hatsu: Au faite Sakura, Tomoyo pourquoi n'avez-vous pas la même tenue transformer que Miwa

Tomoyo: C'est simple Miwa est considérée comme la digne succetrice du royaume c'est pour ça qu'elle porte une robe courte et blanche.

Hatsu: Elle te va très bien

Miwa: Merci. Au faite comment as-tu sû que nous étions les princesses?

Hatsu: Je vous ai suivi hier soir parce que j'avais sentie que tu avais des pouvoirs.

Miwa: Bien sûr que j'ai des pouvoirs je contrôle la glace, l'eau et je peux traverser les murs,les objets et même les personnes.

Tomoyo: Moi je contrôle l'air et je fait de la télékinésie

Sakura: J'ai le pouvoir de la terre et je peux contrôler le temps.

Les filles: Et vous quels sont vos pouvoirs?

Shao: J'ai le pouvoir des métaux...

Voyant le regard interrogatif de Miwa il continua.

Shao: Si je touche un objet je peux prendre sa matière. Exemple si je touche une montre en or et bien mon corps peut se recouvrir d'or. Je peux voler aussi.

Eriol: Je maitrise l'électricité et je peux me rendre invisible

Hatsu: Tandis que moi je contrôle le feu et j'ai une super force.

Miwa: Maintenant que les présentations des pouvoirs sont faites vous nous laissez tranquille et vous vous occupez de vos affaires .Les filles ont peux aller en cour?

Sakura hocha la tête et elles partirent en cour de mathématique.

Shao: Oh merde les cours!

Ils coururent jusqu'à leur salle de mathématique.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Je suis méchante j'arrête ici des reviews sa serait pas mal mais bon on peux pas obligé les gens à en mettre.A samedi prochain.


End file.
